


mappa munda

by musingsofaretiredunicorn



Series: Drarry Discord Writers' Corner Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, february 2019, nappy changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn
Summary: Draco and Harry are having a baby, and they want to make sure that they can both handle all aspects of that child's care.Cue a practice nappy-changing-session featuring a borrowed infant (courtesy of Ron and Hermione, bless them) and plenty of fluff (courtesy of Draco's insecurities and Harry's unconditional love and support for his husband).





	mappa munda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this month's drabble challenge over on the discord, this month hosted by the fabulous [Jay (tsundanire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire)! The prompt was "first(s)", and the word count was 218.
> 
> A huge thanks to [Kristina Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta <33
> 
> All characters belong to JKR; I've just taken them out to play for a bit :)

Draco tenses.

“I can't do it.”

Harry rubs his back, soothingly.

“You’ve got this—it’s easier if you relax.”

“I feel like a fucking failure.”

“Draco. You're not. It's your first time doing this!”

They look down at Hugo Weasley, whose nappy Draco is preparing to change. Hugo gurgles, entranced by the lights floating above his wide eyes.

Harry watches as tenderness melts the tension from Draco’s face; the way he unconsciously caresses his belly. Harry rests his chin on his husband’s shoulder, covering Draco’s hand with his own.

Draco leans back, exhaling.

“I’m going to be a bad parent.”

Harry tightens his arms around Draco.

“Not possible. I’ve seen you with the kids at Mungo’s—you’re their favourite. Anyway, you should’ve seen the first time I changed Teddy. I’m lucky my Scourgify is powerful.”

Draco chuckles. “I don’t want to know.”

“You really don’t.” 

“At least I can adequately cast Mappa Munda..”

“Yeah, but- ”

“I know,” Draco interrupts, “You don’t want us to rely on magic for childcare. I agree, I’m just scared I’ll hurt him or get shit everywhere when I do it the Muggle way.”

"Ready to try again? I reckon we can practice twice more before he starts fussing.”

Draco turns his head, pressing a kiss to Harry's jaw.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _mappa munda_ means 'clean cloth' in Latin :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are verily appreciated <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](harryandhislittledragon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
